I'll Never Let You Go
by lalalaurenet
Summary: *REVISED* A year after Sonny and Chad's break up, a funeral brings them back together in the most unexpected way... Will they make it work? *leading normal non-famous lives* read my Authors note. Previously named Lost and Found
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I have uploaded a story in 2 YEARS. Long, long, awful story. But I rediscovered this Channy fic I wrote back in 2011, and I revised it and changed things around some because I didn't like the way I'd originally written them... Anyways, here you go!**

Chapter 1-

I looked out the window, and sighed as I watched the rain tap on the pane in a soft rhythm. It's ironic how the rain matches my tears. I feel frozen. I was so tired, that I could barely move. But I fought the yearning of my body to sit still as I got up to walk over to the couch for the thirteenth time today.  
Today? What was today? Tuesday? Wednesday?  
I looked at the calendar on the coffee table. Oh, no; it's Friday.  
My heart sank as I realized the date. It was but not just any Friday, it was the Friday.. Our 'exaversary', as I called it.  
It burned a hole in my chest just to think the word. The room began to spin a little, and I couldn't breathe. My vision blurred as I shrunk to the ground.

_"Who the hell is he? Another boyfriend?" Chad screamed at me.  
'No, Chad! That's not it at all! He's my-" he cut me off.  
"I don't want to hear your excuses. I saw you kiss him on the cheek!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"and I love you! I love you so much that I bought you this ring today!"  
He pulled out a Tiffany's ring box from his jacket pocket and showed my the ring inside. Tears were beginning to fall down his flawless face.  
"I was going to propose to you, but..."  
"Chad.. Please! You know that I love you too, just let me explain who Grant is!"  
I grabbed Chad's hands as I cried harder than I ever had. He looked down at me and I could see crocodile tears welling up.  
"Chad, listen, please. He's my.." I stopped, choking on tears. "He's family!" I finished, tears falling rapidly, staining my shirt.  
"Don't you lie to me..." he whispered harshly.  
"Chad, please-"  
He chuckled and looked down at the ring in his hand. "And I thought you weren't like Veronica."  
Was he actually comparing me to her?  
"Chad! Oh that is a low blow, are you serious? Comparing me to Veronica? Chad listen to yourself!" I was starting to get me mad, but I kept my cool. I took a deep breath and sighed, reaching out to take his hand. My skin brushed his and he retracted his hand abruptly.  
"Sweetheart, this has been blown way out of proportion," I said gently.  
"Blown out proportion?" Chad began to raise his voice again. "Cheating is most definitely a big deal! Sonny, I can't wrap my head around this. Why? Why'd you do it? Is. Three years of my devotion not enough for you? Have you grown tired of me? GOD, I'm so stupid how did I not see this coming?" Chad slammed his fist against the from door frame. I jumped back, frightened at his actions.  
"Chad,"  
"No!" He interrupted, "You know what? Sonny we're done, it's over." Chad said as he slammed the door so hard I thought it would fall off the hinges.  
I opened the door back up and screamed "Chad, wait!" my voice breaking as tears flooded my face. I watched him pull out the drive and I sank to my knees in disbelief of what had just happened.*_

**Please, please leave me a review! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

*DING DONG*

The door bell rang throughout my house.

'What?' I peered over at the clock on my wall above the pantry door 'Who in their right mind would be coming to my house, let alone at this time of night?'

*DING DONG*

It rang yet again. I walked over from the couch, but being as clumsy as I am, I fell over the rug in the hallway leading to the front door.

*DING DONG*

"I'm coming! Gosh!" I yelled, growing a little more pissed at who ever was behind the door. "Some people can be so impatient.' I thought.

When I opened the front door, no one was there.

I looked across the street to see an older man in a black fedora, a long, black trenchcoat, holding a black umbrella getting into a brand new Mercedes. I couldn't see his face, but before he closed the drivers door, he nodded at me.

I looked down to find an envelope on my door step. It had my name and address scrolled across the front in elegant manuscript, but no return address.

Dumb struck, I looked up but he was long gone. So, I toke the mysterious envelope in, and put it on the kitchen counter before I walked back to the couch. 'I'll look at it later..' I thought.

I looked at my phone and it was about 10 p.m., so I turned on the news. As soon as the first commercial break came on, the only thing I was watching was the back of my eyelids.

I woke up to the sound of my house phone going off.

"What the...?" I looked at my clock and it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Hello?" I say, unsure.

"Hi, is this the Munroe residence?" the dialer asked.

"Um, yes." I replied.

"Well, does Mr. Cooper still live there?"

I felt a lump well in my throat. "No," I choked out, "he doesn't."

"Oh, okay. Thank you miss." They said as they hung up.

My back his the wall behind me and my knees bent and I slowly slid to the floor. That's it. That's just it. It's been a year, and one day, and no one had called or talked about him until now. I got up and walked hastily to my room.

I slammed the door as the hot tears cascade down my flushed face. I opened my eyes and screamed. The screams turned into sobbing as I slowly sank into my sheets.

I can't take it anymore.

This is insane.

I am insane.

I haven't but barely set foot outside my house in over a year, I have practically locked myself in this house, and I've lost all hope.

Mom came over to see me once a week, but she rarely stayed longer than just a few minutes. She has a successful, but busy job, so she couldn't stay too long, but she always tried to stretch time put as much as possible.

I hastily pulled on my well-loved chuck taylors, grabbed my old leather purse and keys, and head out the door to a familiar yet foreign world.

I was a little unsure if my little red Mini Cooper would run, but the engine purred just like I did the last time I ran it; even though it hadn't run in about a year, since I walked if I ever went out of the house.

As I sat in the driver's seat, I looked at my house. It stood out a little from most of the houses in White Swan, Washington. Although most were average single family craftsman-styled homes, there were some, like mine, that were very nice homes.

With Grandpa's abundance of wealth from his business, he gives us a large sum of money because he doesn't think that one man should own as much as he does, therefore, my family is wealthy. Since my mom was a part-time banker when dad died, he didn't leave us a lot since he was only a car mechanic. But granddad had always given us more than we needed.

Shifting the gear to drive, I pulled out of my driveway and sped down the highway. Rain was pelting my windshield, and I could barely see past the blurs than ran down the glass. I was not even paying attention where I was going. I just wanted to get out of that house. I pulled to a stop at a red light and looked around. Turning left, I pulled into a small strip of shops. I parked and walked into the closest one. I was in the local coffee shop. As I was blasted with the strong, but pleasant smell of coffee, and the busy sounds of baristas mixing drinks and people's chatter instantly filled my ears.

"I have a mocha latte, extra whip for Jerry!" One of guys from behind the counter called out.

I began looking for somewhere to sit and then I heard her.

"Sonny!"

I froze. The own sound of my name sounded so unfamiliar somehow, but I turned, surprised, to see my best friend, Tiffany.

"Sonny! Oh my God!" Tiffany said alarmed.

"Hey Tiff." I said, glad to see her, but it still came out emotionless.

She came over and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe, and it shocked me. I froze at her touch. I hadn't had much human contact in the last few months.

"What are you doing?! You haven't really been out of the house since... since a long time. I'm so glad you're out of you're hermit shell." Tiffany replied softly, but sternly, Her green eyes franticly looking at me, I was certain it was to be sure I was mentally stable.

Tiffany was my best friend ever. She and I had been friends since freshman year in High School.

I had moved here that year and went to an all new school. She was the gorgeous, super popular cheerleader that everyone adored. She had the extremely beautiful hair that almost too blonde to be natural, even though it was, and still is; and she has the warm brown eyes to match. She could be a teensy bit snobby sometimes; but never the less really nice. And she is always there for me.

When Chad and I started dating, I was a freshman, and he was a junior. People gave us critical stares often because of the age difference, but who cares about two years? She helped me ignore them, because in the beginning, I had doubted us a little, but then I learned to just forget about them. When we both graduated, we were eighteen and twenty, and by then the age difference meant nothing. But all in all, She always had my back.

And she has been there for me ever since it happened as well. She would come over once every week and watch a movie with me, or something to try to entertain me since I had lost interest in just about everything. But it had been a long time since I had seen her, about a month or so. I thought she gave up on me. Just about everyone else did..

"I-I cant do it anymore." I stuttered as I looked around the coffee shop. It reminds me of when Chad and I used to come here on Saturdays for brunch.

"Sonny, let's go home." Tiffany said as she saw the sadness in my eyes as I thought of the memories.

Taking my hand, she lead me out the door back into the drizzling rain. As we got in her car, he only thing I could think about was the last time I had been in that coffee shop.

_*Looking around the café, I searched for Chad. Where was he? He said he'd be here fifteen minutes ago..._

_I went to take a seat at the nearest table when I felt a familiar pair of arms slip around my waist and I couldn't help but let out a giggle._

_"Hello darling" Chad said as he gently kissed my cheek._

_I spun around and kissed him, letting my hand linger on his cheek. The way his eyes caught the light from the pendant above the table brought out the green slivers in his gorgeous blues, and I couldn't he but lose myself in them for a split second._

_"You're late, sweetheart." I said jokingly, the corners of my lips curling into a smile._

_"I had to pick up these!" He said, whipping out 3 roses from behind his back._

_"Oh Chad..." I trailed off as my cheeks blushed soft pink._

_He leaned in close and whispered, "Happy anniversary, baby," before capturing my lips with his, gently taking my waist with his free hand and pulling me in close._

_Remembering where we were, he pulled back._

_"Shall we go somewhere more... Private?" He said, winking at me._

_I didn't even have to say anything, as the blush returned to my cheeks, more intense this time. Chad went up to the counter and there were already two coffees with our names on them in a to-go tray._

_"Thanks Tim!" He said to his cousin behind the counter, who replied with a wink._

_Chad took my hand and I giggled as he lead me outside into the snow, and to his car, where we headed to his house to continue our... Celebration.*_

I shook my head, as if it sould shake the memory put of my head and a single tear fell down my face. Tiffany turned the key in her car and we headed toward her house.

**Don't forget to review! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I awoke the next morning not to see my living room, but Tiffany's bedroom. I rose up and yawned, taking in my surroundings.  
Her walls were still the light beige color she and I painted them two summers ago. She had white sheets and a new bright red quilt at the foot of the bed. It looked almost just like it did the last time I was here; only a handful of minor updates. But man, it seemed like ages since I was here last...  
"Knock knock!" Tiffany's soprano voice filled the air.  
"Hey." I replied groggily.  
"Wow. You really do sleep in don't you?"  
"Huh?" I said, dumbfounded.  
"It's almost two in the afternoon, sleeping beauty!" She said, setting her coffee mug down on the nightstand.  
I looked over at the alarm clock and it read 1:57 p.m. 'Huh.. That's odd.' I thought to myself. I haven't slept that long in months. I often woke up in the middle of the night calling out his name. Every night I used to dream of the fight, but after a few months my dreams turned to mush and I don't dream anymore... But I still call out for him, for some reason.  
"Hey so I got your car taken back to your house, so no worries. Oh, and there's something here for you." Tiffany derailed my train of thoughts as she tossed a piece of mail onto the bed.  
"It's kinda weird. Why would your mail show up at my house?" And with that, she walked out of the room.  
I looked down and my eyes grew wide. It was the same envelope that had showed up at my house just yesterday. But something was different, this one had Tiffany's address, but my name. How would someone know I was here? I cautiously opened it and gasped. It was a funeral notice. My grandfather, George Stewart III, had died, and I was needed at the funeral and the will reading that follows.  
I stared at the letter in disbelief. My grandfather was dead. I knew he had gotten worse, my mom told me that a few weeks ago, but I had hoped that he would get better, like he always had. She said that he had some sort of new heart problem, and that a minor surgery would fix it. In the back of my mind I hoped that he would make it through, so I did send him a note along with my mom telling him that I loved him and that I know he'll pull through.  
My granddad was like an ox. But he was a wise ox. He was strong; physically and mentally. He always told me:  
"You are only made weak by those whom love is mutual, but when those who love you weaken you, let your weak heart become stronger. But always remember, you are loved by many, but weakened by few." I had his quote written on my heart in sharpie, hypothetically of course.  
He has been in the hospital for a little over a year. Chad and I used to visit him once a week. We would stay and chat about the news and listen as he told us stories of his younger years.  
He absolutely loved us. Whenever Chad couldn't make it over there, grandpa always asked how he was. But I never told him that we 'broke up'. It would break his heart! So, I told him that Chad was busy, or on a business trip or something.  
He always wanted me, his only granddaughter, to have a loving boyfriend that would someday become my husband. He was going to take my dads place and walk me down the aisle someday. I couldn't believe my mom didn't tell me. I know she's busy and all, but how could this slip her mind?  
The letter went on to say that my presence was needed at the will's reading this Wednesday, following the funeral service. 'Hmm... I wonder why? I mean, he didn't leave me anything, did he?' I would assume that he would leave everything to mom.. I guess well have to see on Wednesday.

Before I had known it, it was the day of the funeral, and reading. I walked down to Tiffany's house, since she took my keys. She said I was 'so emotionally corrupt', that I was 'a hazard to all the good driving citizens'. It wasn't a bad walk, just around the block. So as I walked in her house, she gasped.  
"Sonny, Are you really wearing that to the funeral?!"  
I looked down in dismay at my outfit. I was wearing black skinny slacks and a black button up with a strand of pearls.  
"What?"  
"You look like.. Well, you look terrible."  
Tiffany can sometimes, if not always, be quite blunt and to the point.  
"Gee, thanks." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"So what does the great Tiffany suggest?" I asked  
"Ooh! The great Tiffany! I likey!"  
Oh, brother.  
"Well, come on!" she said enthusiastically as she drug me to her spare room that we converted into a huge closet that is full of clothes.  
"Hmmm.. Let's see here.. oooh!" she squealed.  
Oh god. I could tell that this was going to get pretty bad on my part.  
Tiffany pulled out a black form fitting silk dress that hit me mid thigh. She also pulled out a black three-quarter lenth sleeve cardigan that had ruffles on both sides of the buttons, and black lace tights to top it off.  
"I don't know Tiffany…" I trailed off. I had only worn sweats and tees for the past year. I haven't even worn much make up or jewelry.  
"Ugh! Sonny, just put it on!" she said as she shut the closet door, leaving me in here to change.  
I reluctantly changed into the outfit she picked out for me. I didn't even pause to look in the mirror as I walked out to her bedroom.  
Tiffany looked at me and smiled, but didn't say anything. She took my hand and sat me at her makeup counter and went to work. She didn't put a mask of make up in me, as requested. Just the basics; mascara, brown eye liner, and a little lose powder.  
"Wait, just a second!" she said, dashing back to the closet.  
She returned with a long pearl necklace, and some black pumps. After she finished adorning me with her fashions, she spun me around to look in the mirror.  
I was shocked. I looked just like my old self. I had almost forgotten what I had looked like. I was used to seeing me bare and basic, instead of... Beautiful.  
"Alright! Let's go!" Tiffany said.  
I looked up to see her in a black strapless with a short yellow cardigan and matching yellow tall heels, and her hair in a curly up do, where as mine was just its regular self; noted that Tiffany added some volume and a barrette to it. But none the less, she looked gorgeous, as usual.  
"Allison Elizabeth Sonny Munroe! Get your tiny butt out here!" she yelled.  
She never liked to be late. Always early. I smiled at the thought. Same old Tiff.

**Please don't forget to review! Let me know what y'all think! Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
I stared out the window watching the cloudy sky as Tiffany drove us to the funeral. The sky threatened rain, but the promised water never plummeted down, although I wished that it would.  
As we pulled into the cemetery, we saw my mom standing by the visitation table.  
"Hey mom" I said as I caught up to her.  
"Oh! Sonny! You're here! I'm glad you got the letter, I had one sent to Tiffany too. Snce you didnt answer the house phone, I figured thats where you were!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.  
Well, that's explains the mysterious letter,  
"It's great to see you out of the house." she said whilst looking me over. "I guess Tiffany got to you." she said motioning to my attire.  
"Oh... Yeah." I said, trying to smile.  
Mom looked off to the distance and smiled. I guess she saw someone she knew.  
Then we heard the rumbling of a motor and looked up to see a 1970's cherry red Harley pulling in.  
"Umm.. Sonny and Tawni, I'm going to have to speak to someone over here for a minute." she trailed off.  
I looked to try to guess whom she was speaking about, and that's when I saw him. As he took of his helmet to reveal his gorgeous blonde hair, I realized who it was.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

For a while, time stood still.  
Our eyes locked, and the world disappeared.  
All the memories that I had tried to block out came flooding back as the familiar ripping pain came to my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself from freaking out.. Too much. Before I knew it. I was hyperventilating.  
All the memories suddenly came rushing back of us. Almost like my life was flashing before my eyes.  
I leaned against the tree behind me, slinking around to the other side, where I couldn't be seen. Closing my eyes, I tried to steady myself and take slow, deep breaths. I was initially shocked to see Chad, so I was quite... very disoriented.  
After what felt like an eternity, I mustered up enough courage to walk back around to the funeral. There were clusters of people talking; family, friends, and people I'd never even met before. My eyes wandered over to Tiffany, who was talking to Chad. I hadn't the slightest idea what they were talking about, but I smiled because for just an instant, it reminded me of years ago when they would bicker and fight like brother and sister.  
Without even realizing it, I found myself walking over to them. Tiffany looked up and saw me, and asked Chad to go for a minute. She took my hand and guided me to Granddad's coffin. She was talking to me but I couldn't hear her. I felt like I was in a trance. Making our way to pay pur respects, I desperately tried to block out the memories of my fathers funeral, but they rushed back to me as well.  
I couldn't help but think about how Chad held me in his chest as I cried. Or how he spoke so highly of my father, even though daddy never really was all too fond of him; Okay, Dad pretty much hated him, but that never phased Chad. And how gentle he was with me. He didn't push me to do anything too soon that I didn't want to do. I couldn't help but smile, even though my body ached to be back in his arms right now.  
I couldn't control myself as I glanced over his way. I immediately felt that all too familiar stab in my chest as his ocean blue orbes looked back into my chocolate eyes. His shiny blonde hair that I love was still the same, just longer. He was dressed just like any other man there, but it somehow looked so much sexier on him.  
His Gucci suit looked brand new, and I had no doubt in my mind that it was. His black tie was barely lose, and his jacket was open, revealing the grey Calvin Klein shirt that I gave him last Christmas. I didn't even notice that he had walked over here until he was standing but three feet away speaking in hushed tones to Tiffany. But I could pick out a few things here and there..  
"Chad! What the .. Wha.. Just go back over there! Can't you see what you're doing to her!?" Tiffany said rather harshly.  
"Well, I.. I just needed to be near her. Uh.. I needed to talk to her." Chad said.  
He looks at me, and began to speak, "Sonny, can we please ta-"  
But Tiffany cut him off, "Just go Chad."  
His voice was like velvet to my ears. It made my heart beat faster, and break more, with every word that escaped his lips.  
"Sonny..."  
"Chad stop!" Tawni yelled at him so loud that everyone was suddenly staring.  
"Tiffany!" my mother said sternly after she half ran over, "What is this about?"  
"Oh, nothing Ms. Munroe. Chad here was just about to go sit down." Tiffany said, rolling her eyes.  
"I guess I was.." Chad said unsure and surprised as he sauntered towards a seat  
As he walked away, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. The stabbing pain came back, but as my vision blurred with tears, my hand involuntarily reached out for him. Tiffany took my hand and led me to sit down at the front with the family.  
Part of me wanted to get up and cry into his arms, and tell him that I still love him, but my body wouldn't respond. I tried again and again to make my legs move, but they wouldn't budge.  
Whilst I was deep in this thought, Tiffany had gotten up from my side and sat with him. 'What is she doing?' I thought. I saw them in a heated conversation, but that all stopped when I noticed the tears welling up in his eyes. Tiffany put her arms around him in a hug. He let a few tears escape, but he tried to very hard to stop crying when he noticed I was watching.  
There was a sincere longing in his eyes, and another emotion that I haven't seen in a long time: true love.  
Before I knew it, Grandpa George Stewart III was six feet under, and all his friends were leaving. After about twenty minutes, our lawyer got up, and started speaking into the microphone.  
"Attention. May I have your attention please. The last standing will from Mr. Stewart is as follows:" He cleared his throat and began speaking again. Calling out the names of my aunts and uncles, cousins, and nephews and nieces. After they'd all gone, he informed my mom that he had left his multi-milln dollar company in her hands. She respectfully thanked him, but I knew she was very excited. It was always a dream of hers to take over the family business.  
I wondered what there is left for me. Probably just his car or something. 'Wait, why is he still here?' I wondered.  
"Mr. Stewart has left something else. But unlike any of his other inherence, it is to be shared." the lawyer began again. "Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper and Miss Allison Munroe," I gulped when I heard him call out our names.  
"Mr. Stewart has left you two his entire estate."  
My jaw dropped in disbelief.  
What. Has. He. Done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
"Mr. Stewart has also left a letter for you two. If you chose to take this inheritance, then you must follow Mr. Stewart's rules, which are stated in this letter." He said, pulling out an envelope from his brief case. Chad stood up from his seat and he walked over to receive the letter, walking back to seat himself next to me.  
I looked around and the only ones here were Chad, Tiffany, and myself. Chad looked up to meet his brilliant blue eyes with mine as the he opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. His eyes seemed to be asking me if I was ready. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and slightly nodded, and Chad proceeded to open the letter, clear his throat, and begin reading.

"Dear Sonny and Chad,  
If you're reading this, I must be dead. By now I'm sure you're married and living happily together. No, I'm kidding. Look, I know that you two aren't getting along so well right now. Aw hell, I know about the fight. Sonny, I know you tried to hide it from me, but your mother told me. And I am so sorry about it. And Chad, you know I love you like you are my own, you made my little Sonny the happiest that she had ever been. And because of what has happened, even though I am dead, I am determined to give you back your happiness. But anyways, I am leaving you two my entire estate. You will get all my houses, and yes Chad, even the villa in Spain."  
Chad let put a small chuckle when he read this. Grandad promised to let us use that house for our honeymoon eventually, and it was quite humorous that he would add that in his will to us. Classic pops.  
"But anyway, since I am entitling you everything, I find it fit that I set down some 'rules', if you will.  
You must live together. In one houses, I do not care which one, so just pick one. And you have to sleep in the same room, no cheating. Also, you can't just leave the house all day and come back to sleep, the point of this is to get you two to spend time together. I know this sounds odd, but trust me. I am absolutely not trying to torture you. I am simply trying to help you. I want you two to work this out! However, someone will be sent over to check on you two periodically.  
You may spend my money, just not waste it! You also are given my insurances, but I think that's pretty straightforward there, so no extra guide lines. But if you have any further questions, I have left an excruciatingly detailed account for Mr. Dailey, so just ask him.  
Last but definitely not least, a personal note: I love you Sonny and Chad. I am so glad Sonny met you, Chad. You have made her life so grand; just what I wanted for my granddaughter. I am using this to try to help you! And even though I'm six feet under now, I will always love you two.

With love,  
Grandpa George Stewart III"

The air was filled with a silence as Chad finished reading. He looked at me and sighed. Ever so cautiously, he reached over and slipped his hand into mine.  
Chad broke the silence and said, "So... What do you think Sonny? Are we gonna do this?"

Oh my god. We'd be crazy to NOT take this! My grandfather was beyond a billionaire for crying out loud! I was about to speak up when Chad spoke first.  
"How long do we have to make this decision?" he asked.  
"Until sundown, which is in a few hours." Mr. Dailey replied.  
"We'll take it!" I said with out thinking.  
Chad stood up and looked at me with such hope and exclaimed "Whooohooo!" I was shocked as I felt his strong arms slide around my small waist and twirl me into the air. I let out a small scream because I was so unprepared for something like that. As we spun around I giggled, and I was suddenly reminded of when we were so happy and carefree. Back in our days as a loving couple…  
He sat me down and smiled that huge smile that I love and missed so much, but I saw it change into a face of confusion as he saw the expression my face was in. I was totally shocked, happy, sad and everything in between, that I think my body got confused. The only reaction I could do is cry. So I simply broke down and cried into his chest.  
"I'll just leave you two this", Mr. Dailey said, handing Chad a box, and another envelope.  
"and I'll be on my way. Good luck you two, and don't forget, you HAVE to comply with Mr. Stewart's requests, or this will be claimed from you. Have a blessed day!" he said as he walked off toward his black Mercedes.  
I realized that it was him who came to my house last week and set the envelope on my porch step.  
"Well!" Tiffany said unnecessarily loudly, obviously trying to get our attention. She had a look of complete shock and awe on her face.  
"Chad, Sonny, you're really doing this, aren't you?" she spoke again, but with a little surprise.  
"Yeah, I think we really are." this time is was Chad who spoke.  
He knelt down next to me.  
"Sonny, would you be willing to do this? Because it seems like a once in a lifetime deal, and a great one at that! And maybe, when we're totally alone," I could tell he was referring to Tiffany as he glanced up at her. "Then we can talk. About everything." he whispered to me in a reassuring tone.  
His warm breath on my face sent shivers down my spine, but when he reach out and wiped my tears from my face, that's what really got the butterfly's fluttering. Where he touched, tingled. He swiftly lifted me up from the ground.  
"Umm.. Well.." Tiffany said, obviously feeling a little awkward. "Sonny, let's go home and get your things. Seeing as you'll be living with Cooper here." she said motioning to Chad.  
"Tiff you still live at..." Chad began.  
"Haven't moved." She interrupted.  
"Alrighty then. You want me to pick you up at Tiffany's place?" he asked.  
I couldn't find the will to speak, so I just nodded quickly. I could tell he understood because he took a few steps toward me, until we were inches away. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I could feel my legs wobble. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his chest. He turned his head and his lips grazed my skin as he whispered in my ear, "I'll see you at 8."

"OH MY GOD! Sonny! What the hell!?" Tiffany practically screamed when we got back to her house. We had been totally silent during the 20 minute car ride over here. I was actually sort of expecting this, but I hoped it wouldn't happen.  
"Oh, like you would have said no." I replied, a 'no duh' tone glazed my voice.  
"Well, yeah, but that's me! And I'm not the one who is going to be forced to live with her ex that broke her heart!"  
I cringed as she said ex. It made me think of bad memories. I tried to refocus my thoughts on something better.  
"Well, yeah, but maybe I can try to explain what really happened that day to him." I replied, trying to look on the bright side. I mean, he did say that we would talk..  
"Okay, Sonny, I'm telling you this because I love you. He won't listen! This was an amazing deal, but dear, I think it my hurt you more." Tawni counteracted my statement with one that left me doubting our choice to do this thing, but then I remembered that he seemed as heartbroken as I am.  
We went into her bedroom and I grabbed my old duffel bags and I began stuffing them with my scarce wardrobe when Tawni stopped me.  
"What are you doing?" she said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"Seriously? You're wearing these?" she asked with a wrinkled nose, talking about my not-so-fashionable clothes.  
"No, no no. Let me. You go in the living room and I'll pack your things for you."  
As she said this I got worried. She would probably fill my bags with things I probably wouldn't wear by choice.  
"Tiffany, just... As least give me some of my clothes, okay?" I told her.  
"Mmm, okay. Put them in first"  
I put a pair of comfy grey sweats and a few T-shirts, a few flannels, and my favorite jeans in a bag before I walked into the living room. I turned on the TV and began to watch some 90's movie, but I wasn't even paying attention.  
After she finished packing, she came put and looked over what I was wearing, which was an old pair of skinny jeans, and a lose fitting tee with an old flannel on top. She raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.  
"Tiffany, do you want to give me something more fashionable to wear?"  
"Ugh, just come here!"  
She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her closet with a huge smile on her face. She flung a pair of brand new skinny jeans, a white dolman sleeved sweater, and push up bra.  
"Tiffany, why.."  
"Oh honey, just put it on" she said, winking at me.  
I reluctantly put it on and I got dressed. I put on my favorite moccasins, and I walked out of the bedroom

*DING DONG*

My heart rate rapidly increased as Tiffany's doorbell rang. I peered out the curtains of her top floor bedroom to see his black Lamborghini Gallardo parked out front and I chuckled. He knew it was my favorite of his cars. Tiffany opened the door after I scurried behind a door frame so I hear them, but not be right there in the doorway.  
"Oh my gosh, really Chad?" I heard Tiffany say.  
"What did I do this time?" Chad replied. I could practically hear the smirk on his face. I was shocked at how relieved I felt at hearing his voice.  
"You just had to drive the Lambo, huh?" Tiff replied with a light, friendly but sarcastic voice.  
"Well," Chad stretched out the word like he was about to explain something.  
Tiffany didn't know I was behind the door frame, I guess she thought I was still getting dressed. So I continued to listen, giving myself time to 'dress'.  
"Okay Chad, what's up?"  
"Psshh.. There's nothing up. I'm just here to get my... To get Sonny."  
I took that as the right time to walk in. As I did, I could see something cross his face. It almost looked like.. Like relief.  
"You ready to go Sonny?" His voice cut through my thoughts like a knife through butter.  
"Oh, er, yeah.." I stammered quietly.  
As he looked at me, our eyes locked and I got lost in the blue oceans that were his eyes.  
"Well, I'll just take these out." Tawni said, breaking our trance.  
"No, no. I'll get those." Chad said as he took the bags from Tawni. His strong arms flexing as he carried all my bags, which hold everything Tiff packed for me. I secretly feared what was beyond the zippers, but I didn't really care at the moment. All I cared about was that I was with Chad again, sort of.  
I found myself staring as he cleared his throat to get my attention.  
"Oh, ermm, I forgot my... My purse! I'll go get it... While you take my bags?" I said but it came put more of a question, but I really didn't pay much attention to that as I rushed out of the room.  
I ran back to Tawni's room and grabbed my purse and phone. Before I went back, I stopped to look in the mirror.  
'_Okay Sonny. don't screw up.'_ I thought to myself.  
I took at few deep breaths as I walked out to the foyer, but stopped when I heard Chad as Tawni talking.  
".. Chad you better not hurt her or I swear.." Tawni was whisper yelling at Chad.  
"Tawni, why would I hurt her? I still.. " Chad began, but he stopped for a second to recollect his words."I'm still in love with her."  
I gasped as I heard this.  
'_He still... He still loves me?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-  
"I wonder what's taking her so long.." Tiffany trailed and I heard her light footsteps coming for me.  
I began to walk that way, and to make it appear as I wasn't eavesdropping.  
"Oh! There you are!" Tiffany exclaimed when I bumped into her nonchalantly.  
"Chad took your bags to the car, and he's waiting by the door." She told me this as she grabbed my hand and drug my quickly to the living room.  
"Act natural!" She whispered  
I couldn't help but laugh at that. She's such a weird, but amazing friend.  
"You ladies taking your sweet time?" Chad asked from the next room.  
We walked 'naturally' in and my heart melted when our eyes met again, and he smiled at me.  
"You ready Sonny?" He asked.  
"Oh, uh yeah." I replied, not exactly sure what to say.  
He put his hand at the small of my back, perhaps a little too low, and guided me out the door.  
"Call me when you get to the house!" I heard Tiffany called to us.  
"Will do!" I yelled back.  
When we got to his luxurious sports car, I was surprised when he opened my door for me. I got in and he shut the door behind me. I looked around at the interior. The sleek black leather and the newly vacuumed carpets smelled like a new car. He loves this thing. But I was a bit surprised when I saw my silver necklace hanging from his rear view mirror. As soon I realized this, he was already in the drivers seat.  
"Chad?" I asked, surprised that I had found my voice.  
"Yeah?" he replied, but not looking up from the road.  
"Where did you get this necklace?" I asked, pointing to the necklace hanging from the rear view mirror.  
"Uh, oh, yeah that's yours. I found it in my bedroom, and I just hung it up in here in case I saw you again. Which I was hoping I would..."  
He said the last part almost in a mumble, but I still heard him.  
"So you can have it back." He began to reach up to take it down, but I rested my hand on his and stopped him.  
"Oh, no you can keep it there. I mean, we are going to be with each other now, so you can just keep it up there." I was careful as I said 'with each other", not implying that we were together-together. He began to lower his hand, and I forgot I had my hand on his until he rested his forearm on the console and he intertwine his fingers He squeezed my hand and ran his thumb over the top of my hand in a comforting movement that relaxed me, but the nerves were totally alert. We sat in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, but then it dawned on me.. 'Where were we going?'  
"Chad.. Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Well," he began, "I thought we would go to the house in Napa, at least until we smooth out the details."

Napa, California was quite a drive from our small area of White Swan, Washington. Grandpa had a beautiful house out there with his vineyard. His vineyard was thousands of acres of beautiful grapes that he used to make his own fine wines. We used to spend two weeks here every summer, but it's been years.I looked at the clock and it was about eight o'clock, but I was really tired. Chad turned the radio down and sleep soon over took me.

I stirred a little in my sleep, and I barely woke up to feel myself being lifted from the shot gun of Chad's Lambo. I rubbed my eyes as they focused on Chad's face.  
"Oh, hey sleeping beauty." he said gently.  
"Wha- where are we?" I asked, still half-asleep.  
"We're in Napa. You slept almost the whole way here."  
My eye lids were heavy as I almost drifted to sleep, but I fought sleep as it tried to pull me back in it's embrace, but I won the war but till struggled to stay awake as Chad laid me down on the couch.  
"Sonny... " Chad started, "it's about, umm," he glanced at his phone, "it's four in the morning, and we need sleep... So, which room you want?"  
"I dunno.. You pick one." I slurred, sleep's waves of peace hitting me again.  
I heard Chad chuckled as my eyelids were too heavy to stay up, and I felt myself being lifted, yet again, by Chad. I subconsciously snuggled into his chest, and I could feel his arms hug me closer.  
I felt him lay me on a bed, and a few minutes later I felt him climb in the other side. He wrapped his arm around my waist, but I was way too tired to protest, and I soon fell back to sleep.

**Hey guys! Sooo, I'm embarrassed. When I originally wrote this, I had used Tiffany Thornton's character name, Tawni. But, I honestly dislike that name (NO OFFENSE IF YOUR NAME IS ACTUALLY TAWNI) so I changed it to her real name,Tiffany, and I thought that I'd changed them all but it appears I missed a few in the last chapter. Also, sorry this chapter was so short, tomorrow I'll post two to make up for it! Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

I woke up to find myself confused. Where was I? Soon enough, I recollected what happened last night. We got to the Napa home and Chad carried me to bed.

Chad. Chad! Where was Chad?

"Oh! You're awake. Good morning." His voice startled me and I looked up to see him leaning casually on the door frame. I could tell he had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and he was in a towel. And nothing else. He cleared his throat and I blushed when I realized I was staring at his sculpted chest.

"Uh, I'm just gonna.. Uh get dressed and I'll make breakfast while you shower?" he asked, his beautiful blue eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Oh, err, yeah! That'll work.." unsaid as I tore my eyes from him and grabbed a towel on my way to the bathroom.

When I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped my towel around me and peered out to make sure the coast was clear. I tiptoed to my suit case and unzipped it. I blushed furiously when I saw what Tiffany packed me. The first thing I saw was lace. And lots of it. I pushed them aside and found a pair of worn in skinny jeans and a comfy oversized sweater. I put them on and headed down the stairs to find Chad in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. He didn't hear me, but I decided to back out. I tip toed to the balcony out by the pool.

'What Happened? Yesterday I was at my grandfather's funeral, now with with my ex boyfriend at my family's vineyard in Napa, California'

I felt a huge wave of emotions crash into me, but I shook it off and walked back into the kitchen. I saw Chad standing by the stove.

"Hey Chad.."

He didn't know I was there, so he jumped when he heard me. He laughed and said hello back.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, famished from the fact that I haven't eaten in about eight hours.

"Belgian waffles." he replied with a smile. He knew the were my favorite.

"They'll be done right about,"

*DING*

"Now." he said with a smirk.

I got the plates and silverware out, got my waffle, and sat at the breakfast bar.

"So.. You uh, sleep okay?" I asked, trying to avoid awkward silences.

"Yes, quite pleasantly, actually." he said before taking a bite of his breakfast. He was smirking as if he knew something I didn't..

"What do you mean by that," I asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all.. I just know someone who talks in her sleep.. That's all."

I blushed because I was afraid of what I may have said last night, and judging on what I remember from my dream, it couldn't have been good. Time went by awkwardly as we finished, until I said,

"Well, I'm going to go out today."

"Where are you going?" he asked, almost protectively.

"I don't know.. I'm just going to go out." I said, not even looking at him.

"Oh, okay." he mumbled.

"I'll be back later."

"Please don't stay out after dark." he told me.

I knew he always had a thing about that. When we were together, I never went out past sundown unless I was with him, or Tawni. But even that irked him, for some reason.

"Okay Chad. I'll be back by five o'clock, okay?" I asked

"Alright.. See you later?"

"Sure." I said as I walked out the door and over to the garage. I found grandpa's F150's keys and stuck them in the ignition. The truck roared to life and I backed out, then I made my way off our winding driveway. I sped down the road and took the highway into town. I came upon the strip mall, and I pulled in. I got out of the truck and walked in and out my favorite stores. If only Tiffany were with me. When we used to go shopping, she would always fling clothes at me left and right. She always tried to expand style, but usually failed.

I had style, just not her style. I had a more indie influenced, relaxed style, and lots of black.. and she looks like she steps out of a fashion magazine every day. As I tried on clothes, Chad kept popping back up in my mind. I couldn't help but think about how awkward this whole situation is. I also couldn't help but think about what I saw this morning. It had been a very long time since I had seen him like that. Almost, too long. I really missed his cocky, light-hearted attitude that he has; he always brightens me up Tiffany always joked about how I have the hot, sexy boyfriend, and she had the old one; even though he was only 6 years older than us. I thought about how much of an idiot I felt like. I was still very comfortable, like we were back when; but I was so afraid that I'd do the wrong thing and mess up our relationship. We seemed so fragile.

Time flew by and I glanced at my watch, it was 4:15.

I paid for the chiffon tunic I had tried on and took all my bags to my car. I pulled back on the highway and made my way back home. It is just my luck that I caught all four lights as I made my way home. After light number three, I had lost the traffic, but soon after that, I felt something go bump. Then the car felt uneven, and I realized that I blew a tire.

"Aw, come on!" I yelled. I pulled over and set my hazard lights. It was four-fifty! I was going to be late, and Chad was going to freak!

_'Okay, if I hurry, I might be able to make it?'_ I thought. "_Who am I kidding? I'm going to be late.'_

I got out of the truck and I got the tire kit from the backseat, but then I realized: no tire!

I cursed under my breath a I climbed back into cab. I dug through my purse to find my phone, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Oh... SHIT!" This time I cursed out loud. I slammed my head on the horn and it blew. I sat up and repeated this a few time, beating my head into the steering wheel, the horn honking every time, and I bet if anyone saw me, they'd think I was some lunatic, or just an idiot. Before long, I yelled and gave up before I gave myself a concussion.

'_Fuck, I am so screwed_.' I thought.

I sat there, wondering what I was going to do next.

'_Oh look, it's 5:20! Chad is so flipping out right now.'_

I saw someone's head lights come up over the hill behind me.

'_Oh, maybe they'll help me!_' But no. The red car just kept going. I beat my head on the horn, once more.

"Argh! Damn it!" I cursed again.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but soon, I heard someone's exhaust system. I know those pipes...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
That's Chad's Lambo!  
He sped past me then just screeched to a stop and did a dangerous, but well skilled turn around and pulled up next to me. I stepped out of the cab, only to be practically tackled to the ground by Chad.  
"Sonny, you're okay!" Chad exclaimed, obviously hyperventilating a little.  
"Chad, of course I am fine."  
"Why didn't you call? I was so worried about you! God, you have no idea! ... I mean I just.. I just got you back."  
"What?" I asked. _Did he day he got me back?_  
"I said I was worried about you."  
"No, after that."  
"I.. Uh.. I didn't say anything after that." he replied quickly. I don't think I was supposed to hear that last thing.  
"I didn't call because I think I left my phone at home."  
"Oh, wow. Good job.. Okay."  
Chad reached out and pulled me into his arms into a hug. I closed my eyes and breathed in, inhaling Chad's intoxicating scent. He hugged me close to him, longer than I expected, but hey, I'm not complaining.  
But then he kissed my forehead, and leans his against mine.  
"Oh God, I had no clue what to think. I knew you aren't the type to fuck with me and roll in twenty minutes late, so I got extremely worried, I almost called the cops and I-"  
"Chad," I shut him up, "I'm fine. I just blew a tire."  
I knew he was extremely worried about me. When he was 15, his mom went out to get something from the grocery around five o'clock, and she never came back. She was involved in a car accident that took her life. I suddenly felt extremely guilty for leaving my phone at home. I felt a single hot tear roll down my cheek, but it wasn't my own. Chad then loosened his arms from around me, and he took my hand, leading me to his car.  
"What are we going to do about the truck?" I asked.  
"I'll call someone and get it towed to the house tomorrow morning. It'll be okay here for one night." he replied.  
We got in his car and drove back home, silent the whole way there. I could tell he was still a little on edge though. I reached over and laid my hand on his right hand, which was resting on his leg. He immediately interlaced his fingers with mine, and I could tell it calmed him down. When we got back, he opened my door for me, but then retreated to the living room. I walked in, finding him laid out, his back on the floor, hands on his face. I went over to lie down next to him. I laid my head on his chest, and he removed his hands.  
"Chad, I am so sorry. I know I scared you, and I promise I won't ever do it again." I told him, meaning every word.  
"I know Sonny, I understand. but it just.. if I lost you like I lost mom." he told me, choking on his words.  
I extended my hand to touch his cheek, but he caught it, kissing it.  
"I think I was a little too rude to you earlier, and I apologize."  
"Chad, do not apologize to me. It was me, not you." I told him.  
"But..."  
"No buts! Now let's go get in bed!"  
He immediately perked up, He looked at me, then he smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Well, Sonny, I thought you wanted to wait for that, but okay." he said, his voice light and joking at first, but grew husky.  
"Oh, Chad. Let's not waste our time, and let's get on with it!" I said, being as convincing as possible, whilst tugging at his belt loops, then unbuttoning his jeans.  
He looked at me, dumbstruck, but then he cracked a smile.  
"Don't tease me Munroe!" he said as he lightly pushed me.  
"Oh, no teasing here." I said while winking at him.  
I laughed as we stood up and walked up go our room. I climbed in bed after putting on my pajamas, to find Chad already out of it. I snuggled up to Chad only to find that he was shirtless, and pant-less as well - only clad in his boxer. I shook away dirty thought the were creeping in my mind, and I pulled the covers over me, and I let sleep's wonderful embrace take me away.

When I awoke, Chad was no longer on his side of the bed, again. I quickly changed into my favorite sweatpants and a vneck tshirt because the weather was supposed to be a bit warmer today than it has been. I grabbed a granola bar, and began to look for him.  
I found him in the garage, working on the truck. I walked over to greet him, and he looked up at me, grease smeared across his forehead. I laughed and grabbed a rag, gently wiping it from his face.  
"Good morning." he said he said smiling his adorable dorky smile that I love.  
"Good morning to you too, grease monkey. When did the you get the truck back?" I asked  
"I got someone to bring it over around seven."  
"Okay.." I replied, running out of things to say.  
"Oh, by the way, I had someone bring over the rest of my things from home, and your things from your house, including your car. Hey, I have an idea! Let's go for a ride!" he said, getting up, and dusting himself off.  
"Well, let's go saddle up then and-"  
"No, I mean on Charlene, they brought her." He clarified.  
"Oh, you mean.. Wait, I haven't ridden in over a year!"  
"Exactly! Come on, go change an I'll see you in a few."  
My ex boyfriend really is crazy..

I met Chad down stairs after I put on something suitable for riding; a pair of worn skinny jeans, my favorite thin, loose grey sweater, and of course, my trusty riding jacket. He was leaning against his cherry Harley, and might I say he looked incredibly sexy. His gaze met mine and his familiar smirk reclaimed his face. He hoped on the bike and the engine kicked to life. Its exhaust system roared loudly, but then settled a bit. He put on his helmet, and handed me mine. I was hesitant, but he took my hand, and I straddled his bike right behind him. I felt a familiar rumble beneath me, and I also felt a strange stirring in my core. My nerves were on end as I was pushed flush behind Chad, but my thoughts were interrupted when Chad began to speed down the drive. Immediately, my arms wrapped around his torso as I was caught off guard. I felt Chad move as he chuckled at my response.

"Damn, it really has been too long Sonny!"

"Yeah, it has." I said, sighing in agreement

I kept my arms around his waist, and I leaned my head against his back. I felt like we were back in high school, skipping the cafeteria lunch to go to the local drive-in to get shakes and burgers and ending up being twenty minutes late to class due to our intense make out sessions.

Chad abruptly sped up, and we went speeding down the highway, most likely way above the speed limit. But as my dad and grandpa always said, "_speed limits are only guidelines! It is a suggestion_." they always made me laugh when they said that.. As we zoomed past the curves, we reached 'love mount'.

Love Mount is a very steep hill that is known for people coming out to make out and often do the deed; it's an age old local thing. There is a paved road that winds around it to the top, and it has a small parking lot type lot on top. Chad used to take me up here in the summer and we'd watch the sunset and have a candle lit picnics. He slowed to a stop, and he turned around, taking off his helmet.

"You remember coming up here?" he asked

"I was actually thinking about it on the way up." I replied, looking out at the view after removing my own helmet.

"You remember what happened last time?" he asked

The last time we were up here, Chad and I were in the front seat, and my butt hit the car horn when we were making out. It was one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened.

"God that was embarrassing!" I said, laughing.

"Not the car horn, the conversation." He chuckled

Oh.. That's also when Chad and I had our first conversion about having a life together.. That's when I invited him to live with me, and that's when he told me he wanted to marry me someday.

"Oh, Chad. I remember that.." I said, and involuntarily smiled at the memory.

"Do you remember what I said when you asked me to live with you?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs

"Isn't that when you cracked the sex jokes, but then agreed?"

"Well, yeah," he laughed, "by do you remember what I said after that?"

"Well-"

"I said, 'I'll move in with you if you promise to marry me someday.'" He finished

"Oh yeah.." I reminded myself even though I already knew the answer to his question.

"You know.. I also seem to remember something else." he said, turning around to look at me.

"What's that?"

"This.." Chad leaned in and pecked my cheek. My face tingled at his touch, and I gasped. "Yep, still just the same."

"What-what's the same?"

"You.. "

I blushed, and I looked away from Chad. What was he doing? Did he Really mean it when he said he was still in love with me, and was he trying to get me back?

I handed Chad my helmet, and I got off the bike. I walked over to a picnic table, and I sat on top, looking out, away from Chad. I had a million thoughts rolling around my head, I couldn't think of a single thing to say. I heard him park the bike, and he walked towards me.

"Sonny.."

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me.."

I turned to look at him, but I turned right back around "About what?" I snapped

"About us. About, what's going on, I don't know, just anything! It kills me when you're like this!" he said, while sitting next to me, his gaze never leaving me.

"When I'm like.. What?" i said quietly, embarrassed that I snapped at him.

"You're quiet and you don't look at me. You do this when you're bothered, but don't want to talk about it. You're bottling it up inside, and I want you to talk about it. Please.."

"Okay.. Tell me something." I asked him, looking up to finally look at him. His beautiful eyes were very close to me; our faces were only about four inches apart.

"Anything." He said, not breaking our gaze

"Do you love me?"

Chad's expression turned to one of confusion, then to one of compassion.

"Do you love me?"

"I asked you first!" I whined

"Well, I can't answer you until you answer me."

"Well fine." I told him.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" Chad was now within an inch of my face. He pecked my cheek again, and said,

"Oh, we are so good!" he smirked as he got up and grabbed his helmet. "You ready?"

What the hell just happened?


	9. Chapter 9

Chad and I rode back to the house, and I changed into something comfier.  
"Well, I'm going to go ride in the vineyard. I'll see you later." I said, secretly hoping he would suggest joining me.  
He nodded and murmured an okay, so I just walked out of the house, and went to the horse stable. I saddled up Dixie, my horse since I was a child, and rode out to my favorite spot, since it was probably the best spot for me to recollect my thoughts rationally.

With the vineyard being so large, we take a horse to get around mostly, and I had a favorite spot; at the highest point, by the creek. As I rode about the rows of grapes, memories of me and grandpa came back to me. I thought of the summers we'd spend put here, just racing through the mazes and joking around. We'd stop and pick a handful of grapes when the gardeners weren't looking. I remember that little twelve year old I was, and how simple life was. I miss those days. The closer I got, the newer the memories, of only a few years ago, came back.

Like when I was eighteen when I first brought Chad out here. We used to ride out here to my spot and just sit and talk all day. This is where he first kissed me. And where he told me he loved me. And I remember we'd have picnics put here, and we'd watch the sunset, and gaze at the stars.  
And once we got in a water balloon fight, and grandpa and dad walked up, and we thought we were going to be in so much trouble, but that back fired when they ambushed us with the hose! Oh the days when life was simple and carefree..

As I reached my spot, in the very middle of the vineyard, the highest point, I began to think about what has been happening recently. Why did Chad kiss me? Twice? Does he really still have feelings for me? I couldn't imagine that since I knew he had been seeing someone since we split, but that did only last for two dates.. Tawni told me about it once. I shook of those thoughts when I heard a set of hooves coming my way. I looked up to see Chad on Spark, our fastest horse, and his favorite.

As he came up, I saw he had a blanket with him. Then I realized it was around 50 degrees outside, and around sunset. I had been caught in my own memory lane, that I had totally forgotten about the time, and how long I was out here, and how cold it was now.

"Hey." he said when he reached me.

"Hey there yourself." I replied.

"Here." He shifted over to be parallel with me and he draped the blanket over my shoulders.

"Thanks. Wait, how'd you find me?" I didn't tell him exactly where I was going..

Well, I could be crafty and say I followed the hoove prints, but I really didn't. I just knew you'd be here. I know you pretty well, you know?" he added the last part with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back and say, "Yeah, you do."

"You want to go back to the house, you know, before it's dark? I sorta ran out here to get you, I was kinda worried.. But in the process, I forgot a flashlight and.." he rambled.

"Chad.. Chad!"

"Yeah?"

"You were rambling again"

"Oh.. Sorry.

I reached over and took his hand and smiled. He had a bit of a problem with rambling, and usually, when we were together, I would just kiss him to shut him up, but that seemed ill-fit right now, not mention it's hard to kiss on two horses.

"Race you back!" I said as I took off.

"Oh, you're so on Munroe!" he said as he bound after me.

We wove in and out of the rows, laughing the while way back. His laugh was like medicine to my whole body, making me feel so much better.

As we reached the stable, I looked over and saw him gazing at me. He quickly diverted his gaze and I swear I saw him blushing.

I got Dixie in her stall, but as I was getting off, I felt Chad's strong hands on my waist. I got down and he took her reigns from me and he also took off her saddle and replaced the water.

"Thanks Chad." I said, surprised.

"Oh, its nothing." he replied with a smile.

We walked out, or rather I walked out. Chad was beside me, but then he wasn't. I didn't think much of it until I suddenly felt him lift me off the ground.

"Chad!" I screamed, giggling as he hung me over his shoulder.

"Chaaaad!" I dragged out his name as I whined for him to put me down.

"Nope." he said, popping the 'p'.

"Pwease?" I asked, using my baby voice.

"Sonny, come on. Don't even try to use that on me.."

I humphed at that. I used to be able to use that voice and the puppy dog face to.. Wait. The Puppy Dog Face!

"Chad, will you pwease wook at me."

"Whaaaaat?" he asked a he shifted me to be bridal style in his arms. As he looked down at my face, he immediately looked back up.

"Allison Munroe, you stop that!" he said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably as a warm smile cracked on his face and he laughed.  
We walked in, or rather he carried me in, the great room and sat down on the couch. I almost jumped out of his arms, but his arms stayed around me, so I didn't move. We sat there, just gazing into each other's eyes, until his face began to move toward mine. I wasn't thinking straight as I moved toward him.  
I didn't know what else to do, so I closed my eyes. A moment later, I felt his lips brush over mine, but he pulled back. I shivered at the touch, and I tingled everywhere.

"Sonny, is this.. Can I... Is this okay?" he asked, whispering so quietly. I felt his warm breath fanning my face and is sent even more shivers down my spine.

"Chad.." I started, whispering just as he had, but I didn't know where to begin.

"Sonny.." he began to speak again, but I cut him off.

"Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate as he leaned the few centimeters needed to close the space between us. I was a tiny bit shocked at first, but I eased into the kiss as I instinctively put my hands behind his neck as I felt his hands wrap around my waist. To feel his lips move in sync with mine, smoothly and gently, brought back even more memories, but this time, I didn't get sucked into them; I enjoyed the present. As Chad's lips softly caressed mine, I began to move towards him, so I was then straddling his hips as he reclined back on the couch. His hands moved to my hips, and I ran my fingers through his hair. The kiss began soft, but progressed to be needy and passionate and loving. Chad groaned softly as I tugged at the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head, and I ran my hands all over his sculpted chest. He ran his hands down my back and rested them on my lower hips. I felt his hips involuntarily jerk up to meet my pelvis and I moaned. It scared me, and I became bashful.

I pulled away, blushing furiously as I sat back down on the couch, next to Chad's feet, because he was still lying down. Chad sat up, absolutely breathless. I opened my eyes to see his blue ones in a gaze set on me. I smiled slightly at him, and he slid his arms around me, in a fluent movement. He pulled me close and I snuggled into his chest. My head still fit perfectly under his chin.

I listened to his heart beat for a while and I felt at ease. It was like a familiar lullaby. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms. I woke up, still on the couch, still with Chad. I gasped as I realized what I had done yesterday.

Horseback riding.

The kiss.

Oh gosh the kiss...


End file.
